The Road to be A King
by Yumi-nachan
Summary: Naruto never expect that the masked man manage to transport him in the outside world that full of pirates. Saved by Straw hat Pirates, he learns something he never learn. But can Naruto go back to Konoha before The War? No pairing; Full adventure ; maybe OOC and OC Crossover with One Piece


**ONE PIECE X NARUTO FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE AND NARUTO. **

**Chapter One: The Fated Meeting **

**One Piece : Set before punk hazard after save Lily's Father.**

**Naruto : Before Naruto is sent ****to animal's island ( I don't know the name so don't complain. Shannaro!).**** I give extra scene about Naruto meet Obito whom everyone thought is Madara after the meeting of five kages.**

"Kage Bushin no jutsu." Naruto made his usual trademark while running at large field. In instants, some bushins appeared at both his side.

" Be careful Naruto. Don't be reckless" Shouted Sakura, at the back from Naruto position. Kakashi also not far from Sakura, He's in crouched position while panting hard with the usual Sharingan shown. 'This is bad. What's akatsuki's planning anywany?'

" yare yare(1)…I'm only come to greet all of you but I didn't expect this kind of welcoming me." Tobi said while he's standing at the high rock at the field. "Ma…there's no other way."

"Naruto, he will use his sharingan. Be careful." Kakashi shouted in concern as the masked man who called himself Tobi showing sharingan. He knew what sharingan capable of especially if the user was an uchiha. Nothing is easy for them.

"Understand-ttebayo." Naruto answered. He and his bushins made Rasen-Shuriken while few of bushins attacked the masked man. After finished, he ran toward Tobi but as usual it could not penetrate his body.

Naruto become frustrate as his attack didn't working. "Damn. How the hell I can attack him if my attack cannot cut through him." 'If only…'

"Sakura, Sai please take Naruto away. I will use it to send him away." Kakashi said, closing his eyes as he prepared to use his attack.

"Kakashi-Sensei, but your body will be…" Sakura spoke in concern. Even Tsukuyomi was powerful enough but it's also fatal for Kakashi if he use it.

"There's no other way, Sakura. This or Naruto will…" Even thought Sai said without emotion. He knew the consequence if they're failed.

Sakura only gripped her hand hard then said, "I…Understand." . After that Sakura was running toward Naruto's way and shouted, "Naruto, now go away."

Tobi felt something will be happen. Finally he took his eyes to Kakashi's sharingan which three tomoes change into pinwheel that familiar to him. "Damn. This is bad. I must do something if I don't want anyone know."

He ran toward Naruto then grabbed the boy's arms.

"Eh?" Naruto was too shocked to react.

It was then the swirling dimension appeared. "Damn that man. I cannot stop it."

"NARUTO RAN!" shouted Kakashi fearing the worst situation.

Naruto who finally realized what's going on then looking at The masked man's eyes who his sharing also change into pinwheel. Blue eyes widened as he felt his body disappeared little by little. It was then, the masked man whispered only by Naruto to hear. "JIKU NO JUTSU (2)."

"Naruto…"Sai's eyes widened in the shock.

"Damn that akatsuki." Kakashi cursed.

Green eyes widened looking at scene before her, she screamed unbelief as the second team 7 finally vanished from her eyes so suddenly, "No way, Naruto…NARUTO!"

**One Piece Set**

In new world, The Straw Hat Pirates were enjoying sailing in the sea before storm coming. Zoro was sharpening sword, Brook was enjoying sipping tea, Franky was making something on below deck, Usop was taking charge at observation room, Chopper was making medicine, Nami was looking at her map while talking with Robin, Sanji was cooking, and Luffy was….

"I'm hungry. Sanji, FOOD" Luffy shouted from the deck, too limply because of hunger he feel.

Sanji then come out, irritated at the usual hungry captain, "Can you just wait for a few minutes quietly? The food will be ready then."

Luffy's tongue lolled out like dog, "Hurry, Sanji. My stomach cannot bear it."

"Yohoho…Luffy-san, you must patient even though you're very hungry. If you're patient you will get the best, even thought I don't have stomach. Yohoho…!" Spoke Brook as he took a sip his tea.

"Good grief." Sanji only shake his head. "ROBIN CHWAN , NAMI SWAN WOULD YOU LIKE SOME DESERT? " Sanji screamed full energy as he's staring at two only females in the ship with love shaped eyes.

"Yes, I would like some." Robin said in her usual polite tone while sitting beside Nami who stared at map.

"Hm, thank you Sanji." Said Nami in not-care tone while reading the map on her hand.

"PLEASE WAIT A MINUTE, ROBIN-CHWAN, NAMI-SWAN!"

"Hm, Idiot Cook." Zoro said with his usual sneer tone.

Sanji quickly ran at Zoro so he face to face with the swordsman like usual, "What're you talking about, Marimo?"

"Nothing. Mr. Nose bleed."

"What?!"

"Hey guys, there's a pirate ship in front of us." Shouted Usop from observation room alerted everyone but also stopping the fight that will happen. "But it's looks like they are fighting with someone. He! There's a boy in the ship."

Franky who just come out from below deck, then hearing Usop's, "Pirates Ship? A boy?"

"Usop, try to look others side maybe the boy brings his nakama(3) too?" Nami shouted.

"Hmm, let see… Oi, Nami. The boy just alone and he looks like injured." Usop answered as he takes look from telescope before his position taken by Luffy who suddenly came. "Hoy, Luffy."

"That's weird. If he attack alone there's another possibility that he's Pirates hunter." Robin talking with her usual emotionless.

"EHHH! Pirates Hunter!" Shouted Chopper in fear.

"And maybe he's Marines or Pirates who likes fighting?" Nami concluded adding shock on Chopper.

"Yohoho…As expected for our brain, Nami-san, Robin-san." Add Brook.

"But the boy didn't wear marine uniform." Usop told.

"Even thought he didn't wear Marine uniform but there's still possibilities that he's marine." Sanji added another possibilities.

"Whoever he is, I will slash him if he's our enemy." Zoro said in confident tone.

"Yosh!" Shouted Luffy. "All right everybody. I already decided we will save that boy. Go to the ship, right now." Luffy's hand was pointing the ship in front of them, his eyes glinted with determination.

"Wait a minute, Luffy. We don't know the boy. Maybe he's from Marine or pirate hunter." Nami said as she trying to convince the stubborn and reckless Captain.

"Yeah Luffy, the ship also have many pirates in there. There's no point to fighting in there" Usop added

"AHH! There's so many pirates of New World in there." Chopper screamed in fear.

"Don't worry, I will kick their ass if they bother us. Hihihi…" Told Luffy with his usual trademark grinning.

Nami and Usop only sighed in defeat at the stubbornness their captain, Sanji and Zoro were smirked for the chance of fighting in the New World, Robin only chuckle, Franky only said "Super", Brook only sipping his tea while staring at the ship in front of them, Chopper hiding in the mast, thinking about fighting the Pirates in The New World.

"All right Guys, Let's Go!" Luffy ordered as he's pointing the ship in front of them.

**In the Pirates Ship That Time**

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu." Shouted out nowhere in the ship.

"Damn, that boy is powerful." Said one pirates who bring big sickles.

"Be careful he can multiples himself."Said the other pirates.

"We should fighting for the name Captain Brimstones."

"Shit. Captain and The Four Brimstones's Monster are sleeping if they know what happen in here…" Said one of the pirates whom holding sword on his right hand while thinking the consequence that will happen next. "They will kill us."

"Hey Boy, you should just give up. You're alone in this ship." Screamed one of pirates as he was fighting the boy who wore jacket is black and extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves then below was orange with spiral mark in the back. His forehead wore a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals.

_"_I won't run away... I won't go back on my word... that is my ninja way!"The boy answered while grinned in confidence. "Because my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo. Don't forget that!"

**To be Continued**

**vocabulary**

**(1) Yare yare : exclamation of relief or disappointment**

**(2)jiku no jutsu : Time space**

**(3) Nakama: it can be translate as friend ro maybe crew in pirate ship**

**please support this story by review this chapter**


End file.
